redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Set Aside
A set-aside ability allows you to remove a card or cards from play and sets them aside in a set-aside area. When you set your own cards aside you usually gain a benefit over a period of turns for having them set aside. When you set an opponent’s cards aside there are no benefits to your opponent. How to Play A set-aside ability is always followed by or paired with another ability that is not a set-aside ability but rather is a ongoing ability that lasts as long as all of the cards targeted by the set-aside ability remain set aside. The ability that follows or is paired with the set aside ability defines the benefit gained from being set aside or when the cards set aside should be returned (i.e., a duration). When a card is set aside it is moved to the set-aside area of the player that has permanent control of it. If a duration is specified on the set-aside card, the cards set aside remain there until the duration on the set-aside card is reached. If no duration is specified on the set-aside card, the controller of the card that is set aside may choose when to bring it. When a card returns from the set-aside area it goes to the territory of the player that controls it. A set-aside ability with a specified duration returns the card(s) it set aside when the duration is reached. If it is a turn-based duration, return the card(s) set aside during your preparation phase. If it is returned prematurely, no further benefits are gained. If a set-aside ability does not specify a duration, the controller of the card(s) set aside may return them during any of their preparation phases. A set-aside ability is instantaneous (but the abilities they are paired with are always ongoing). A set-aside ability targets the card(s) that are to be set aside. The target for the set-aside ability must be the same as the target for the ability that is paired with the set-aside ability. Enhancements with Set Aside Abilities A set-aside enhancement can be played in battle according to the normal rules of initiative. Set aside enhancements can also be played outside of battle during the preparation phase or discard phase if they are played on a character of matching brigade in the player's territory. Set aside enhancements played outside of battle cannot target cards controlled by an opponent (unless the enhancement is a territory class enhancement). Set aside enhancements are placed in the set-aside area with the cards they set aside. If a set-aside enhancement is played during battle it remains in battle until the end of battle and then is moved to the set-aside area to join the cards it set aside when other enhancements in battle are discarded. When all of the cards Default Conditions *Targets must be in play. *Abilities gained while set-aside cannot be negated after return. Special Conditions *If more than one card is set aside with a specified duration, can be prematurely returned, and if one of those cards is returned from the set-aside area prematurely, then the other card(s) set aside with it immediately return to their owner's territories with no further benefits gained. *All cards set-aside go to the set-aside area of the person who controls that card. *If the targets of a set aside ability on an enhancement go to different set-aside areas the player that played the set aside card chooses which of those set-aside areas to place the set aside enhancement in.